


The Angelic Murderer

by Gwenhata



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #AU, #AU day, #Assassin!Alec, #Extraits de la vie d'un meurtrier, #Innocent!Magnus, #Malec Week, #Multichaptered, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhata/pseuds/Gwenhata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où la justice n'est pas assez efficace est née l'Enclave, une organisation de lutte contre le crime. L'Enclave envoie ses Chasseurs partout dans le monde pour punir les criminels en toute discrétion. Alec Lightwood est un agent envoyé à New-York pour mener à bien sa Mission, mais il rencontre vite Magnus, un homme qui aurait pu être sa proie s'il ne s'y était pas attaché aussi vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angelic Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Pour la #MalecWeek2016, voici que je poste le (long) prologue d'une fic que je prépare depuis des mois. Ceci n'est que l'installation de l'univers qui sera ici évoqué et les chapitres suivant seront consacrés à des moments dans la vie d'Alec. Ils ne viendront pas forcément régulièrement mais je ferai de mon mieux!  
> Cette fiction a été inspirée par une collection les "You're bad (but oh, I like it)" de Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams  
> Bonne lecture!

Les rues de Brooklyn étaient étrangement désertes en cette nuit de novembre. Un vent aussi glacial que malvenu chassait les rares passants vers des abris bondés. Quelques courageux tentaient de demeurer à l’extérieur mais se résignaient vite à chercher un refuge où passer la soirée plutôt que de la passer sous la pleine lune, malmenés par les bourrasques. Ils oubliaient vite leur contrariété dès lors qu’ils pénétraient dans l’un des nombreux bars de New-York pour y trouver des dizaines d’autres personnes, elles aussi réfugiées là. Toute la ville semblait s’être donnée rendez-vous dans les bars et clubs de nuit et nombreux étaient les propriétaires de ce genre d’établissements qui se frottaient les mains à l’idée des bénéfices que la tempête leur rapporterait.

  
Il existait cependant des personnes qui avaient choisi d’elles-mêmes de contribuer à la vie nocturne du quartier. Parmi elles, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un brun presque noir et aux yeux saphir. Il sirotait tranquillement un mojito au comptoir du bar le plus fréquenté de la ville. Habillé d’une chemise azur et d’un jean qui mettait en valeur ses jambes musclées, il attirait une multitude de regards envieux. Son attrait venait tout autant de son apparence que de l’aura d’indifférence qu’il dégageait. Assis là, seul, l’homme paraissait inatteignable, ce qui n’empêchait pas certaines personnes d’essayer.

  
Le barman, Vlad, sourit en voyant un énième prétendant se faire superbement ignorer. Le garçon, Matt, venait ici près de trois fois par semaines depuis trois mois et demeurait presque tout le temps parfaitement insensible au charme des briseurs de cœur. Il leur préférait de loin les oisillons blessés qu’il avait souvent soutenu moralement lorsqu’ils qui noyaient leur chagrin et il intervenait parfois pour les aider. Sa présence en ce lieu semblait n’avoir pour intérêt que de protéger ceux qui avaient souffert de leurs relations avec toutes sortes de monstres. Deux mois auparavant, par exemple, Matt s’était occupé d’une jeune femme blonde qui était venue ici pour s’alcooliser sans risque de croiser son ex. Il l’avait écoutée pleurer à propos de ce que le gars (Marius ?) lui avait fait. Si le nom n’avait pas alerté Vlad, Matt avait redoublé d’attention en l’entendant. Et comme toujours, une fois que la fille eut fini de lui raconter l’histoire, le jeune homme l’avait raccompagnée chez elle, comme un gentleman.

  
En essuyant les verres, le barman songea qu’il n’avait que très rarement vu Matt flirter avec des hommes ici et qu’il s’y prenait toujours très gauchement. Le plus étrange était que ses partenaires se révélaient souvent être le genre de personnes qu’il critiquait ensuite très allègrement pour leur infidélité, leur inconstance et leur cruauté. Vlad haussa les épaules en pensant que nul n’était parfait.

  
Ce soir là, Matt semblait guetter quelqu’un. Il ne cessait de scanner la foule avant de baisser les yeux sur son mojito qu’il buvait sans grande précipitation. Chaque personne qui osait s’approcher de lui repartait avec un égo en miettes et un malaise causé par un regard trop foudroyant. Vlad l’avait rarement connu aussi cassant et aussi impatient. Aussi fut-il surpris quand le garçon ne repoussa pas un jeune homme aux yeux d’un vert pailleté d’or venu s’installer à côté de lui.

  
Le nouvel arrivé était un bel homme de haute stature. Il ne possédait pas les muscles de son voisin de tabouret mais sa démarche recélait une grâce féline envoutante qui faisait se tourner bien des regards. Ses cheveux d’un noir de jais se dressaient en audacieuses piques sur son crâne. Son visage arborait des traits fins et délicats. Seule la courbure de ses yeux trahissait ses origines asiatiques, et elle ne faisait qu’accentuer le caractère hypnotisant de son regard de chat. Vlad aurait volontiers violé son serment de ne pas toucher à ses clients si l’homme n’avait pas semblé si malheureux et donc si destiné à Matt.

  
« Un double bourbon avec glaçons, » commanda-t-il d’une voix éteinte.  
« Met-le sur mon ardoise, Vlad, » ordonna Matt avec un sourire. « Dure soirée ? »  
« Ma copine vient de me larguer, » répondit l’inconnu. « Selon elle, je ne prends pas assez soin d’elle. »  
« Et c’est le cas ? » se renseigna son voisin, légèrement sur la réserve.  
« Je lui consacre tout le temps dont je dispose depuis le début. Même après l’avoir trouvée dans notre lit avec un autre, il y a deux semaines. »  
« Dur. »  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, » soupira le nouveau venu. « Tu dois t’en foutre… »  
« Pas du tout, » le rassura l’autre avec un sourire plein de douceur en levant son verre. « Faisons de cette soirée une revanche contre elle ! »

  
Ils trinquèrent et l’inconnu avala son verre en une traite, prêt à en redemander un.

  
« Ca faisait longtemps ? »  
« On était ensemble depuis début mai. J’avais enfin réussi à me poser avec quelqu’un. Depuis des mois chaque histoire tournait au fiasco en l’espace d’une semaine… »  
Matt se tendit mais trinqua de nouveau avec son interlocuteur. « Comment ça se fait ? »  
« Tu sais, ce sentiment que tu as quand ce n’est pas la bonne personne ? »  
« Vaguement. »  
« Fille ou garçon, je n’arrivais pas à trouver. C’était toujours compliqué. J’ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Jusqu’à ce que Camille arrive. Ca a été le coup de foudre. Pour moi en tout cas. Elle était belle, intelligente et douce. La femme parfaite, celle que je cherchais. »

  
La fin de sa phrase fut étranglée par un sanglot qui venait de déchirer tous les masques, de faire tomber toutes les prétentions. Matt tapota le dos de l’homme et demanda, encore une fois, deux verres à Vlad qui s’exécuta en silence. Il avait l’habitude de ce genre de soirée avec lui et ne posait plus de questions. A la fin, le garçon raccompagnerait l’inconnu jusqu’à chez lui et disparaîtrait de sa vue à jamais. Le barman s’interrogeait souvent sur la façon que son client avait d’éviter toutes les âmes reconnaissantes qui venaient le remercier tout en venant au même rythme mais ne trouvait toujours pas de réponse. Matt était un ange gardien, c’était la seule chose qu’il avait besoin de savoir pour l’apprécier.

  
Du coin de l’œil, il observa les deux hommes. L’inconnu continuait de parler de Camille tandis que son partenaire de beuverie ne faisait qu’hocher la tête, le rassurer et le garder hydraté ou du moins alcoolisé. Cela semblait fonctionner puisque l’homme éploré, au bout d’une demi-douzaine de verres, posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Matt et lui sourit avec gratitude. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour et fit signe à Vlad de lui apporter l’addition. Après avoir payé, il se leva et mit debout son ami.

  
« Aller, je te ramène. Où habites-tu ? »

  
La première tentative de réponse était inintelligible due à l’enfouissement de la tête de l’homme aux yeux verts dans le manteau de son interlocuteur qui le redressa prestement.

  
« Pardon ? »  
« Laisse-moi là, » demanda d’une voix traînante l’homme.  
« Il en est hors-de-question tu as assez bu. »  
« Quel rabat-joie ! » s’exaspéra l’inconnu. « J’ai pas super envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir… L’appartement est plein des affaires de Camille. »  
Matt soupira. « Je t’emmène chez moi, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir dehors. »

  
Il passa son épaule sous celle de son invité et l’aida à sortir du bar sans réelle difficulté. En les voyant de dos, Vlad put s’imaginer les apercevoir plus tard, amants ou au moins amis. Il y avait chez l’inconnu un charme, un charisme qui semblait fasciner Matt mais aussi des fêlures (il avait évoqué une famille dysfonctionnelle) qui ne pourraient être soignées que par une fin de conte de fée, de celles qui incluaient un Matt en armure blanche, tout en douceur et en tendresse. Et l’inconnu lui convenait mieux que n’importe lequel des briseurs de cœur que le garçon ramenait chez lui d’ordinaire.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec hissa péniblement son hôte sur le canapé avant de s’écrouler. Voilà un développement qu’il n’avait pas prévu en allant au Hunter Doom ce soir. Il y avait attendu un homme du nom de Tyson McCormac, un arnaqueur de petite envergure dont il avait souvent entendu parler. En attendant, il s’était fait servir quelques verres par Vlad, le gentil barman à qui il avait cependant du mal à faire la conversation, tout étrange qu’il était de devoir répondre au nom de Matt. Mais bien sur, étant donné sa situation, Alec ne pouvait pas tellement donner son véritable nom à un potentiel témoin qui pourrait le relier à tous ces hommes qui disparaissaient un jour sans laisser de traces.

  
Il contempla longuement son invité. Quand il l’avait vu arriver dans le bar, si triste et si hanté, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’oublier McCormac afin de réconforter le nouveau venu. Il détestait voir des gens en si piteux état et se battait depuis des années pour éradiquer la cause de leur mal sur terre. Depuis son enfance, on lui avait enseigné divers moyens de lutter et, comme tous les membres de sa famille il œuvrait pour un monde meilleur.

  
Bien sur, Alec savait que ce qu’il faisait était moralement répréhensible. Peu de gens approuvaient le meurtre, même quand il s’agissait de justice et il n’ignorait pas non plus que nombres de gens le considèreraient comme un monstre s’ils savaient ce qu’il faisait, s’ils savaient que derrière ce visage angélique et cette douceur extrême se trouvait une bête assoiffée de sang qui infligeait les plus affreuses tortures à ses victimes. Heureusement, personne ne l’avait encore lié à l’une des trente victimes déjà trouvées dans la région depuis son arrivée en août de l’année précédente, depuis le début de son année universitaire en journalisme. Les trente corps, situés sur une vingtaine de juridictions et trois états différents, n’avaient même pas été liés entre eux, laissant le champ libre au meurtrier.

  
Alec avait toujours du mal à se considérer comme un meurtrier de sang-froid. Certes, il lui arrivait très régulièrement de devoir laver le sol et les surfaces de sa salle de bain pour en effacer le sang, mais il ne s’agissait pas là d’une lutte haineuse mais de justice. Tout ce que le monde pouvait compter de déchets, Alec s’en chargeait. Il s’occupait des meurtriers, des violeurs, des voleurs et surtout des criminels et monstres que l’on ne punissait jamais : les hommes volages, les briseurs de cœurs et les personnes ouvertement intolérantes. Aux yeux du jeune homme, ils constituaient une maladie qui sévissait depuis trop longtemps. Comment pouvait-on pardonner à ceux qui enchaînaient les aventures d’un soir sans faire attention aux sentiments des autres ? Comment pouvait-on voler d’une personne à l’autre en ignorant les dégâts que cela causait ?

  
Il avait donc mis ses pulsions au service du plus grand bien, de l’amélioration de l’humanité. Il avait sublimé ses instincts meurtriers pour servir la Justice. Aucun crime ne passait au travers des mailles de son filet et aucun policier ne pouvait se targuer de trouver si facilement les criminels. Alec, lui, trouvait toujours ses cibles, quelles qu’elles soient. Et elles regrettaient toutes leurs actes quand sa violence commençait à s’exprimer.

  
Chassant de ses pensées son passe temps pour le moins inhabituel, Alec reporta son regard sur la personne endormie sur son canapé. De toute la soirée il n’avait pas pensé à lui demander son nom et c’était maintenant qu’il se sentait idiot. Il état coincé chez lui avec un quasi-inconnu, incapable de mener ses plans à bien et relativement inquiet pour son invité. Quand il l’avait vu venir vers lui, hypnotisant, Alec avait senti qu’il s’agissait là de l’une de ses victimes potentielles. Mais quand les yeux verts de l’homme s’étaient posés sur lui, il avait abandonné toute idée de le découper en morceau. L’homme semblait blessé et peu sur de lui. Ils avaient conversé et son humour avait surpris et enchanté Alec qui s’était également senti désolé à propos de sa rupture et de sa famille.

  
Cet affection soudaine n’aurait pas du arriver, Alec n’avait pas été élevé pour être en empathie avec le monde qui l’entourait mais uniquement pour le protéger. Ses parents l’avaient toujours poussé à cacher ses émotions, à mentir à la face des autres pour se protéger et protéger son entourage. Mais en regardant la forme sombre allongée sur son sofa, il sut qu’il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Peut-être était-ce la surprenante vulnérabilité de l’homme, peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux captivants ou peut-être était-ce la confiance aveugle qu’il accordait à Alec mais il ne pouvait le violenter.

  
Ce fut pour cette raison qu’il allât chercher un plaid qu’il étendit sur son invité et un verre d’eau et des antidouleurs qu’il posa auprès de lui pour son réveil le lendemain. Après cela, il rallia sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit et bénéficier d’un sommeil qu’il estimait plus que justifié.

  
Au matin, il se leva et trouva, assis sur le canapé, un homme mal à l’aise et relativement désorienté. Ses cheveux pendaient misérablement devant ses yeux et Alec se retint de replacer l’une des trop longues mèches derrière l’oreille de son hôte. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer à tous deux un petit-déjeuner digne de chasser les relents d’alcool dans leur haleine. Quand il revint, il trouva son invité dans la même position qu’auparavant, mais il savait que ses yeux l’avaient suivi à travers tout l’appartement.

  
« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Alec.  
« Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à dormir sur le canapé mais le tien n’est pas mal, » répondit son invité, un peu gêné. « Excuse-moi si je suis impoli, mais je ne crois pas t’avoir demandé ton nom hier… »  
Alec lui sourit doucement. « Non, en effet, je m’appelle Matt, et toi ? »  
« Magnus. »

  
Le sourire d’Alec se fit soudainement figé et il dévisagea celui qui venait de se présenter en tant que Magnus. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce Magnus, si ? L’homme paraissait tellement innocent, même si, la veille, il avait avoué avoir quelque peu papillonné, mais son discours n’avait pas évoqué le nombre de cœurs qu’il avait brisés sur son passage ? Le nombre de personnes éplorées qui étaient venu s’échouer au comptoir d’un bar, prête à tout révéler à Alec. Ce nom était donc tout naturellement apparu sur la liste du jeune meurtrier comme une cible potentielle. Sous ce nom étaient apparus le nom de toutes les victimes de ce briseur de cœur, autant de nom que la police aurait trouvés, gravés sur sa peau, à côté de runes qu’elle ne comprendrait surement pas. Mais le plus choquant n’aurait pas tant été les gravures mais surement le trou béant qui se serait situé sur le torse de Magnus. La police aurait vite et facilement retrouvé le cœur de la victime, soigneusement placé dans ses mains, à la vue de tous.

  
Alec avait déjà réalisé cette opération six ou sept fois depuis sa naissance et au moins trois fois depuis son arrivée à New-York. Il avait déposé les corps dans des poubelles d’allées assez peu fréquentées, le plus loin possible de chez lui. Et malgré l’originalité de ses crimes, personne n’avait encore fait le lien entre les corps trouvés à divers endroits de la côte est, et encore moins entre le meurtrier qui tuait des personnes à la vie tumultueuse à ceux qui tuaient des violeurs, des voleurs, des meurtriers ou des hommes lambdas dont on dirait plus tard qu’ils méritaient de mourir pour le mal qu’ils avaient causé.

  
Son esprit se perdit de nouveau quand il croisa le regard intrigué de Magnus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, jamais il n’avait eu à réconforter l’une de ses futures proies et l’homme semblait plutôt doux. Il supposa que l’affaire pouvait attendre et qu’il pourrait surement garder un œil sur lui en prétendant être son ami.

  
« Matt ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda doucement Magnus.  
« Bien sur, » mentit l’autre. « je me suis juste rappelé que j’avais oublié mon portefeuille au Hunter’s Doom hier, il faudra que j’y retourne un de ces jours. »  
« Ah. »  
« En parlant du Hunter, comment va ta tête ? »  
« Bien, merci, » répondit Magnus avec un sourire. « Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi hier, j’apprécie. Je ne sais pas qui sur cette Terre, à part toi, aurait pris la peine de m’entendre geindre sur Camille. »

  
Alec ne répondit que par un sourire, trop occupé à détailler l’expression de Magnus pour formuler une réponse. La voix de son invité n’avait pas flanché, rien n’avait indiqué qu’il souffrait encore de sa rupture avec Camille à part ses yeux qui véhiculaient autant de douleur que de résignation.

  
« Du coup, » reprit Magnus. « Je me demandais si ça te dirait un ciné ce soir. »

  
Alec leva un sourcil.

  
« Entre amis, bien sur ! » se rattrapa l’autre. « Mais je t’avouerais que je te dois bien ça et ce serait dommage que tu aies du supporter le pire de ma part sans jamais avoir vu le meilleur ! »  
Il termina sa phrase avec un clin d’œil et Alec hocha la tête et lui donna son numéro. « Rentre chez toi d’abord, tu as bien besoin d’une douche, on se rappelle ce soir ? »

 

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard..._  
   
Alec pressa le pas. Il n’aimait pas tellement se balader autour de chez Magnus à plus de onze heures du soir. Le quartier n’était pas spécialement mal famé mais il savait que, pour quelqu’un comme lui, n’importe quelle interaction avec un être humain pouvait mener à un bain de sang. Or, il ne voulait pas être plus en retard à la fête de son ami qu’il ne l’était déjà. De plus, il avait (pour une fois !) soigneusement choisi ses vêtements et ne voulait pas les tâcher avec le sang de n’importe quel étranger, il en avait déjà bien assez à nettoyer sur le teeshirt qu’il avait porté un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi.

  
Son esprit vola brièvement vers sa victime, une femme d’une trentaine d’années qui avait tué son mari, un dealer dont tout le monde se foutait, pour filer le parfait amour avec son amant. Alec ne supportait ni l’infidélité ni le meurtre et s’était donc occupée de la demoiselle avec le même revolver qu’elle avait utilisé sur son époux. Mais avant, il s’était employé à graver des runes sur sa peau. Puis il l’avait égorgée. Lui tirer dessus ne faisait que diriger la police vers le crime qu’elle avait commis.

  
Alec songea qu’il était assez ironique qu’il reproche à la police son incompétence quand c’était grâce à elle qu’il continuait d’errer en liberté. Il nota que le comble serait que la police ne le trouve avant de trouver tous les autres criminels qu’il comptait éliminer. Il savait cependant que, quand la police réaliserait qu’un seul tueur avait massacré plus d’une trentaine de personnes en seulement un an et demi, elle le cataloguerait comme un sociopathe et il deviendrait une cible prioritaire. Mais Alec n’était pas un sociopathe au sens médical du terme. Il savait ce qu’il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, et il ressentait souvent le poids de toutes ces morts sur sa conscience. Les regrets ne pouvaient pourtant pas l’arrêter dans sa mission sacrée. S’il n’œuvrait pas pour un Dieu en particulier (et s’il ne croyait pas en une seule religion), il œuvrait pour la Justice et cela valait tous les sacrifices.

  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Magnus, il sonna et attendit patiemment à l’entrée.

  
« Appartement de Magnus Bane, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » résonna la voix de son ami.  
« C’est moi, » répondit Alec et la porte s’ouvrit aussitôt.

  
Le jeune homme s’émerveilla encore du fait que Magnus puisse le reconnaître si facilement. Ayant rarement (jamais) eu d’amis, il découvrait des joies inattendues à chaque fois qu’il allait voir Magnus. Il était sociable, drôle et surtout, extrêmement patient quand à l’inexpérience d’Alec en matière de relations humaines. Ceci faisait qu’après seulement trois mois, les deux étaient devenus presque inséparables et connaissaient presque tout de la vie de l’autre. Enfin, surtout Alec, puisque Magnus croyait encore qu’il s’appelait Matt et qu’il était juste un étudiant modèle en journalisme.

  
Le plus dur pour le jeune homme était que régulièrement, alors qu’il était avec une victime, Magnus lui envoyait des messages pour lui proposer de sortir. Il lui était alors très dur de trouver une excuse valable et devait donc terminer sa besogne au plus vite pour rejoindre son ami et faire comme si de rien n’était. Il se faisait parfois peur, comme la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus où Magnus avait noté une longue marque de griffure sur sa gorge et ce pour quoi Alec avait prétexté une aventure un peu trop investie ce à quoi Magnus avait répondu par un regard dubitatif.

  
Il chassa ses pensées et frappa à la porte du loft qui était devenu comme une seconde maison pour lui. L’appartement renfermait trop de cris, trop de souvenirs d’une douleur indicible, tandis que la résidence de Magnus respirait le calme d’une vie tranquille ponctuée d’éclats de fantaisie. Et de toute façon, Magnus était celui qui avait une télévision et une collection de films improbables.

  
Quand Alec lui avait demandé d’où venaient toutes ces possessions, l’autre avait haussé les épaules et expliqué que, lors de l’incendie qui avait ravagé le domicile de sa mère et de son beau-père, il avait hérité de tout ce qui avait été épargné par les flammes et de tous leurs biens. Cela ne l’avait pas poussé à rester oisif, bien au contraire. A seulement treize ans, le garçon avait lui-même payé ses études, du lycée à l’école d’art de Brooklyn et, depuis sa sortie trois ans auparavant, il travaillait à se faire un nom dans la décoration d’intérieur pour quoi il avait un réel talent.

  
Quand la porte s’ouvrit, Alec constata que le loft était actuellement rempli de gens de son âge qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui vivaient leur vie comme si ce n’était qu’un jeu. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d’efforts de se tenir ici, de les voir gâcher leur énergie, et de ne pas en choisir un pour victime mais il tenait assez à son amitié avec Magnus pour se forcer à venir à ses soirées.

  
« Matt, » le salua Magnus en l’étreignant brièvement. « La soirée n’aurait pas pu commencer avant ton arrivée ! »  
« Elle a commencé. »  
« Question de sémantique, » rétorqua le maître des lieux en haussant les épaules. « Je te sers un verre ? »  
« Avec plaisir, » répondit Alec en souriant. Il regarda autour de lui. « Qui sont ces gens ? »  
« Aucune idée. Ils étaient dans la rue. » Il servit un mojito à son ami qui lui sourit. « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé l’après-midi à bosser sur un devoir ? »  
« Je tiens à ma réussite scolaire, tu le sais ? » Répondit Alec, essayant d’être convaincant.  
« Mais de là à refuser un après-midi à regarder How To Get Away with Murder avec moi ? »

  
Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lui donna un léger coup d’épaule en sirotant sa boisson. Son regard dériva sur un jeune couple devant, ou du moins, c’était ce qui lui semblait, avant qu’il ne voie que le garçon, visiblement parfaitement sobre, entrainait la fille qui trébuchait sous l’effet de l’ivresse vers l’une des chambres d’amis. Elle tentait de se dégager, et s’il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’elle disait, il était clair qu’elle ne voulait pas le suivre.

  
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Magnus se tendre, trop occupé qu’il était à se diriger vers eux, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Il savait qu’il était observé et suivi par plusieurs personnes car sa démarche indiquait clairement qu’il était furieux, mais il ne faisait attention qu’au sang qui chantait dans ses veines, son cœur qui battait la chamade et son esprit qui lui criait de punir, punir le monstre qui s’attaquait à une fille ivre, punir… La sueur coulait le long de son dos et de ses membres tremblant d’excitation. L’adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et Alec ne pouvait plus s’extirper de cette transe, tout était trop vif, trop délicieux pour lui.

  
Arrivé au niveau de sa cible, il posa la main sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna vivement, une insulte déjà prête sur les lèvres mais qu’il ne prononça jamais. Il était plus petit qu’Alec d’au moins une tête, et beaucoup moins musclé. Son regard gris balaya la pièce et constata que tous attendaient que l’un ou l’autre ne s’exprime.

  
« Désolé mec mais je suis occupé. » Dit-il d’une voix débordant d’assurance. « La demoiselle ici et moi avons des choses à faire. »  
« Cette jeune fille n’ira nulle part avec toi. » Cracha Alec, la voix tremblante d’une anticipation mal contenue. « Pas dans cet état. »

  
Le garçon aux yeux gris regarda celui qui venait l’interrompre. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui voulait, après tout, la fille, Laura, envoyait tous les mauvais signaux depuis le début de la soirée, cela voulait surement dire que sa résistance n’était qu’un jeu de plus ? N’était-ce pas toujours ce que l’on disait quand une fille déclarait avoir été violée alors qu’en fait, elle n’avait que eu des rapports sous l’emprise de l’alcool non ?

  
« Aller, mec, sois sympa, me casse pas mon truc. »  
« Je vais te casser bien plus que l’ambiance, » rétorqua Alec, « si tu ne la lâches pas maintenant. »

  
Laura remuait à peine en fond, tentant mollement de se libérer de l’emprise de celui qu’elle avait pris pour un ami mais qui n’était en fait qu’un sombre idiot qui voulait profiter d’elle. Son esprit ralenti par de trop nombreux cocktails ne lui permettait pas d’opposer une résistance bien féroce, mais elle comprit que quelqu’un lui était venu en aide.  
Sentant les regards sur lui et voyant la carrure de l’étranger qui s’adressait à lui, le garçon lâcha la jeune fille qui trébucha et qui fut rattrapée par son sauveur. Il la sécurisa sur ses jambes, contre lui, avec une douceur qui toucha tous ceux qui avaient vu se dérouler l’action. Personne ne prêta plus attention à son agresseur qui s’enfuit discrètement.  
Alec se retrouva au milieu de la pièce sous les applaudissements de tous ceux qui n’avaient pas agi, qui s’étaient contentés de regarder, et il sentit une bouffée de dégoût pour eux. Il les ignora superbement et accompagna la fille qu’il avait protégée jusqu’au bar où il lui servit un verre d’eau qu’elle avala rapidement. Elle ne semblait pas être vraiment consciente de ce qui l’entourait, comme seuls ceux qui buvaient trop savaient faire.

  
Magnus les rejoignit avec un plaid, fendant la foule qui s’était de nouveau dispersée. Il disposa la couverture sur les épaules de son invitée qui posa sa tête sur la table et s’endormit presque aussitôt. Il contempla longuement sa silhouette frêle avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers les enceintes qui diffusaient de la musique qu’il éteignit.

  
« La soirée est finie mesdames et messieurs, la sortie est au bout du couloir, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! »

  
Tout le monde s’en alla, en soufflant et en bousculant Magnus en sortant, certes, mais l’appartement fut vidé en moins de dix minutes, ne laissant qu’une vaste salle jonchée de verres en plastiques, un bar dégoulinant d’alcool renversé, la fille qui dormait et Alec que le propriétaire des lieux ne regardait toujours pas.

  
« Magnus… » soupira Alec en s’approchant de lui doucement. « Tu m’en veux ? »

  
Le sang battait toujours avec autant de violence dans ses veines, l’enjoignant à retrouver le garçon qu’il avait mis en fuite plus tôt, mais l’attitude de Magnus le retenait cloué là, inquiet. Le temps viendrait pour sa cible de connaître sa part de douleur pour avoir osé essayer de profiter d’une fille devant lui.

  
« T’en vouloir ? » S’exclama l’autre. « Matt, tu viens juste de faire ce que personne n’osait faire, c’est à dire aller à la rescousse d’une personne ! Tu es un héros ! »  
« Alors pourquoi n’oses-tu pas me regarder ? » S’étonna Alec.  
« Mais parce que comme tout le monde j’ai laissé faire. Au lieu d’essayer d’appeler la police j’aurais du venir avec toi, j’aurais du arrêter cette ordure ! »  
« Magnus, tu l’as défendue à ta manière en appelant la police. Je suppose que tu leur as dit qu’il s’était enfui ? »  
L’homme aux yeux verts releva légèrement la tête. « Ils n’en ont rien à foutre… Un presque viol n’est pas un viol à leurs yeux. »

  
Alec sentit toute la déception et la désillusion dans la voix de son ami et son cœur se serra légèrement. Magnus était quelqu’un de bien, une personne excentrique mais toujours en lutte pour l’égalité, la justice et l’amour. Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais nul ne pouvait être aussi idéaliste que lui et cela avait toujours touché son ami aux yeux bleus qui avait toujours considéré que le système en place était corrompu et à qui l’on avait inculqué la notion de justicier solitaire.

  
Il ne sut jamais si le geste qu’il eut après était la concrétisation de trois mois d’une proximité ambigüe, le résultat de l’adrénaline qui le poussait à faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, ou le fruit d’une impulsion, d’un désir qu’il avait contenu trop longtemps mais qui s’était libéré, mais il traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées, posa une main sur la joue de son ami et l’embrassa à en perdre la raison.

  
Ils avaient passé trois mois à être ensemble à longueur de temps, à passer des soirées ensembles et à dormir l’un chez l’autre pour bénéficier d’une demi-heure supplémentaire, trois mois à partager leurs opinions. Et peut-être qu’au fond d’Alec s’étaient développés des sentiments qu’il n’avait pas voulu admettre mais, alors qu’il se tenait là, planté contre Magnus, cherchant à susciter chez lui une attraction semblable à celle qu’il ressentait, il sut qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais se voiler la face.

  
Alors qu’il allait s’éloigner, prendre son égo détruit et ses impulsions débiles pour rentrer chez lui, il sentit le bras de Magnus passer autour de sa taille et ses lèvres se courber en un sourire qui contamina Alec. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à s’embrasser, mais gardèrent leurs fronts collés, un peu sonnés par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

  
« Enfin. » souffla Magnus en caressant doucement le dos d’Alec.  
« Enfin ? »  
« Sais-tu combien de temps ça fait que j’essaie de te faire réaliser qui tu es, Matthew Rowles ? »

  
Alec réprima une grimace. Il n’aimait pas trop le nom qu’Ils lui avaient donné, un nom « normal », plus commun qu’Alexander Lightwood, plus passe-partout. Un nom imprimé sur son faux acte de naissance, sur sa fausse carte d’identité…. Pour tous, ici, à New-York, il n’était que Matthew, un enfant surgi de nulle part, élevé en famille d’accueil et jeté à l’université sans ami et sans famille…

  
Penser à son identité, la vraie le ramena à ce qu’Ils diraient s’Ils savaient ce qu’il venait de faire. Ils n’aimaient pas tellement les membres gays de l’organisation, les traitaient comme des êtres inférieurs, et pour cette raison, Alec s’était toujours caché de Leur regard, n’avait jamais assumé sa sexualité. Mais il était désormais planté face à Magnus après l’avoir embrassé et il réalisait qu’il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, revenir en arrière.

  
« Matt ? » Lui demanda Magnus d’une voix rassurante. « Je suis désolé si je t’ai brusqué, tu n’as rien à dire ou à faire, je comprends… »  
« Non, » le coupa Alec, hésitant. « Non, je ne regrette pas. »

  
Il adressa un sourire hésitant à son ami (pouvait-il encore l’appeler ainsi ?) qui lui rendit avec une assurance qui le rassura. Magnus lança un regard à la fille qui était toujours affalée sur le bar et fit signe de la tête à Alec.

  
« Tu m’aides à la porter jusqu’à la chambre d’ami et on en parle ? Elle va se faire mal à rester posée ainsi, surtout au niveau de la nuque.»

  
Alec comprit de suite que son ami lui laissait là une opportunité de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes à ce qu’il venait de se passer et une vague de reconnaissance le submergea. Il était indéniable que l’histoire était compliquée. Il savait, presque depuis le début, que sa relation avec Magnus était spéciale, toujours un peu ambigüe, toujours pleine d’invitations qu’il ignorait obstinément, ne voulant pas d’ennuis.

  
Mais maintenant qu’il était là, devant le fait accompli, le jeune homme ne pouvait nier l’attrait de ce qui se présentait devant lui. Les gens comme lui (des meurtriers il entendait) n’étaient pas nombreux, qui savait si un jour il rencontrerait quelqu’un pour partager sa vie. Surtout quelqu’un qui lui correspondrait autant que Magnus (qui n’était pas un monstre mais qui s’entendait très bien avec eux visiblement). Certes, leur amitié n’était pas toujours sans difficulté mais il existait une aisance entre eux, une connexion qui rendait tout un peu plus agréable. Mais Alec pouvait-il se lancer dans une relation si pleine de mensonges ?

  
Magnus ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, celui de l’endroit où il était né, ne soupçonnait pas le hobby préféré de son ami aux yeux bleus, n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse avoir des frères et sœurs biologiques et des parents en vie. Magnus ne connaissait, n’appréciait que l’alias.

  
Et pourtant, quand ils étaient ensemble, Alec se laissait aller à être lui-même, à dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, comme il n’avait jamais fait avec personne, même avec Jace et Isabelle qu’il avait toujours considérés comme les piliers de sa vie. Avec Magnus tout était possible, aucun sujet n’était tabou.

  
Il revint à la réalité quand Magnus l’appela pour aider à porter la jeune fille inconsciente. Alec grimaça, elle n’avait pas l’air de réagir à son passage à la position verticale ce qui ne semblait jamais être un très bon signe. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle et conseilla à son ami d’aller chercher un seau en cas d’accident. Ils savaient tous deux que le fait qu’elle ait, jusque là, gardé tout l’alcool qu’elle avait ingurgité en elle tenait du miracle.

  
Ils la menèrent jusqu’à la magnifique et unique chambre d’ami du loft. Les murs, d’une couleur crème très délicate étaient ornés de tableaux dans les tons bruns qui donnaient à la pièce une allure confortable complimentée par l’épaisse moquette chocolat et les moelleux fauteuils qui parsemaient la pièce. Alec la déposa doucement sur les draps et retira ses chaussures avant de la recouvrir d’une couverture qui semblait avoir été inventée dans l’unique but de noyer ses utilisateurs dans une mer de confort et de bien-être.  
Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce après avoir posé le seau sur un plastique que Magnus avait étendu à côté du lit (il n’allait pas ruiner sa moquette !) et fermèrent la porte sur une invitée profondément endormie (ou en coma éthylique, aucun des deux n’avait vérifié). Ils allèrent ensuite sur l’un des immenses canapés écarlates dans le salon et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans un silence étonnement gêné.

  
« Parle-moi, Matt… » Soupira Magnus. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le, il faut qu’on mette tout au clair. »  
« Et je dois nécessairement commencer ? » Demanda Alec d’une voix qu’il trouvait pitoyable.  
« Pas nécessairement, non, mais j’aurais apprécié. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu veux. Avant ce soir je n’étais même pas sur que tu sois vraiment gay, tu envoyais les signaux mais tu ne me l’as jamais dit… je veux dire, ce n’est pas grave, je comprends que ça puisse faire peur mais si je t’ai donné, de quelque manière que ce soit, l’impression que j’en serais choqué ou outré je suis désolé… »  
« Non ! » L’interrompit Alec brusquement. « Tu n’as rien fait. C’est juste que… Disons que de là d’où je viens, ça ne se fait pas… »  
« Ta famille d’accueil ? » L’interrogea Magnus en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule comme s’il comprenait. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité.  
« Plus ou moins. On peut ne pas en parler ? »  
« Bien sur. »

  
Un ange passa entre eux et Alec prit une décision.

  
« Magnus ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit que j’étais gay. Je ne comptais pas te le dire en fait. Du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’ai embrassé. »

  
Les yeux verts de son ami se fermèrent comme s’il s’était attendu à ce discours et Alec ne put s’empêcher de poser la main sur son épaule et d’y tracer des cercles, comme des messages rassurants qui n’avaient de sens que pour eux.

  
« T’inquiète. On passera au-dessus. »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » intervint Alec. « Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je regrette et que je veux qu’on oublie, juste que j’aurais aimé que ça se fasse différemment. »

  
Magnus le regarda en levant un sourcil, ce qui faisait toujours rager son ami qui enviait cette capacité innée de véhiculer des émotions si pleines de cynisme et d’ironie. Il sourit et le sourcil se rabaissa, remplacé par un air un peu attendri.

  
« Si je te proposais une chose aussi débile qu’une relation exclusive et sérieuse entre nous là tout de suite, ma vertu et mon honneur seraient-ils en danger ? » Fut la seule question qui franchit les lèvres de Magnus.

  
Alec prit le temps de détailler les yeux émeraude de son interlocuteur, la finesse de ses traits asiatiques, la courbe de ses lèvres et celle non moins élégante de sa gorge avant de répondre. Il s’arrêta pour noter l’humour, le bouclier de Magnus, qui cachait la réelle question, le doute. Il savait que, par le passé, avec Camille notamment, le jeune homme assis en face de lui n’avait connu que des déboires lors de ces relations « sérieuses », une preuve en soi que l’offre qui venait de lui être faite ne pouvait avoir été formulée à la légère. Et tout comme Magnus avait visiblement considéré cette possibilité par le passé, Alec avait déjà une réponse toute trouvée.

  
« Je crains plus pour ma vertu que pour la tienne quand je répondrai que ton offre m’intéresse. »

  
Le jeune homme aux eux verts éclata de rire et, ce faisant, inclina se tête vers l’arrière, laissant à Alec un sentiment de désir aussi inattendu que malvenu. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de vouloir se jeter sur les gens de la sorte mais de Magnus émanait une aura mystérieuse, une lueur intrigante qui poussait les gens autour de lui à vouloir le « connaître plus en profondeur ».

  
Il détourna son regard pour ne pas confirmer les théories suspicieuses de Magnus, mais il sentit rapidement une main se poser sur son genou. Peu à peu, ses épaules se relâchèrent, et il comprit que, malgré lui, il avait placé beaucoup d’espoir dans son geste, beaucoup d’attentes dans une potentielle relation à laquelle il avait pourtant tenté de s’empêcher de penser.

  
« Matt, regarde-moi. » L’enjoignit Magnus. « Si, comme je l’espère, et comme je crois le comprendre, tu as aussi envie que moi d’être là, regarde-moi. »

  
Alec leva les yeux, déjà prêt à faire quelque chose d’idiot comme révéler son vrai nom à la seule personne qu’il avait ici à New-York, mais le regard confiant et rassurant qu’il croisa l’en dissuada et il se contenta de lui sourire. Il en sentait en lui l’envie, presque le besoin d’être sincère avec Magnus mais craignait plus encore de le perdre. Une main baguée caressa sa joue et il se laissa aller à ce contact si agréable.

  
Comme chaque membre de l’Enclave, Alec avait été déployé un peu plus d’un an plus tôt à New-York avec pour seule vraie consigne de ne pas trop s’attacher à la ville et en particulier à ses habitants. On ne restait jamais longtemps à un même endroit quand on était un Lightwood, un Wayland, un Herondale ou une Fairchild. On n’était qu’une ombre, le bras armé d’une Loi. Ainsi, le contact physique et la proximité émotionnelle étaient comme des petits miracles pour le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.  
Pris d’une impulsion, il se rapprocha de Magnus et l’attira contre lui, l’étreignant doucement. C’était un geste que les deux hommes avaient souvent l’un envers l’autre depuis le début de leur relation, quand Alec avait compris que Magnus, derrière ses airs arrogants et détachés, était en fait comme une sculpture que le temps dépouillerait de ses ornements de marbre. Comme les pétales d’une fleur tombaient les fragments de confiance et d’amour qu’il portait sur les choses et les gens, et Alec avait rapidement pris l’habitude d’enlacer Magnus comme pour garder tous les morceaux ensemble, pour ne pas qu’il s’écroule.

  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais… » Murmura Alec, effrayé. « Je n’ai jamais fait ça, jamais ressenti ça… »  
Il sentit les bras de son (petit ?) ami se refermer autour de lui et ses épaules se relâchèrent un peu. « Je sais. Ne t’inquiète pas, quoiqu’il se passe je suis là, on n’ira pas plus loin que ce avec quoi tu te sentiras à l’aise, tu me comprends ? Je préfère que tu le saches dès maintenant, je ne serai jamais là pour te mettre la pression, juste pour travailler à notre bonheur. Tu n’es pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, de dire quoique ce soit et si un moment tu veux partir, ce sera ton droit. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de ça. » reprit Alec en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Magnus. Il était plus que conscient de la main qui traçait sur son dos de grands cercles, de son souffle qui balayait la peau dorée qu’il avait toujours admirée mais aussi de la portée des mots qui venaient d’être prononcés. « Merci Magnus, mais je parlais surtout du fait que… »  
« Oui ? »  
« En-dehors de toi, personne ne sait que je suis gay… Personne ni de près ni de loin et… »  
« Tu aimerais que ça reste ainsi ? »

  
La question resta suspendue en l’air et Alec se demanda ce qu’il pouvait répondre. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l’impression qu’il avait honte d’être vu avec Magnus ou que sa sexualité le dégoûtait, mais il savait que l’Enclave n’apprécierait surement pas de voir l’un de ses enfants chéris s’offrir le luxe d’une relation qui ne lui rapporterait aucun enfant à entraîner, pas plus qu’il ne serait judicieux pour les deux hommes d’être vus ensemble si un jour la police trouvait Alec.

  
« Peut-être pas pour toujours, » tenta-t-il en s’éloignant pour fixer celui qui était clairement son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « Ce n’est pas juste de ma part de te demander ça mais j’aimerais qu’on soit discrets, oui, au moins au début… »

  
Magnus émit un son qui, clairement, indiquait qu’il attendait de voir, et Alec le prit comme un avertissement clair qu’il ne devrait pas s’attendre à trop. Il allait rassurer Magnus quand son portable sonna. La tonalité, l’absence de vibration et la photo qui s’affichèrent lui firent manquer un battement. Il s’excusa d’un geste évasif et répondit, baissant le volume pour que la voix (et les propos) de son interlocuteur ne parviennent pas jusqu’à Magnus. Par précaution, il s’éloigna aussi.

  
« Alexander Lightwood ? »  
« En personne. Que puis-je faire pour Vous ? »  
« Êtes-vous seuls ? »  
« Je vous avouerai ne pas être en mesure de vous répondre maintenant, » répondit Alec, tendu. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses mots, conscients de la curiosité de Magnus.  
« Soyez disponible dans une heure, nous avons une cible pour vous. » Déclara la voix, immuable avant qu’elle ne raccroche.

  
Alec soupira, le téléphone encore collé contre l’oreille. L’Enclave appelait rarement, et souvent pour des raisons bien précises, des criminels à éliminer rapidement avant que l’attention de la police n’en rende l’exécution impossible. La plupart du temps, il avait le champ libre sur les Démons (comme les appelait l’Enclave) qu’il fallait ou non éliminer, mais avoir une cible désignée effaçait toutes les autres priorités. Résigné, il se tourna vers Magnus.

  
« Qui était-ce ? »  
« Un de mes professeurs, » mentit Alec. « Il semblerait que l’un de mes projets se soit perdu, alors je dois rentrer lui renvoyer…. Je suis désolé… »  
« Non, je comprends.. » répondit Magnus, « De toute façon, on se revoit vite pour en parler ? »  
Dans son ton, il y avait une légère hésitation, un doute qui trahissait un espoir qui l’effrayait. Alec franchit la distance entre eux et s’agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme devant lui.  
« On en parlera autant que tu veux, autant que tu en as besoin. Je ne fuis pas, je reviendrai, ne t’inquiète pas. »

  
Il reçut, pour seule réponse, un baiser qui véhiculait tant d’émotions, tant d’attentes, qu’Alec ne se sentit plus de partir. Il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux soigneusement coiffés de Magnus pour le rapprocher de lui, lui communiquer sa sincérité, pour le rassurer, et reçut en réponse une caresse pleine de tendresse sur la joue.  
Quand ils sentirent tous deux le baiser s’embraser, Alec recula avec un sourire contrit. Il recula difficilement vers la porte, ne quittant pas celui qu’il pouvait désormais appeler son petit-ami. Il avait comme l’impression absurde que s’il tournait le dos, rien de tout ce qui s’était passé ce soir là ne compterait, et pourtant, il savait qu’il devait partir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La porte claqua derrière Alec quand il entra dans son appartement. Une odeur malsaine de sang et de mort flottait encore dans son terne salon et l restait de longues trainées sur le sol qui menaient toutes vers la salle de bain. Il grimaça. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper de nettoyer avant que n’appelle l’Enclave alors il posa juste ses affaires dans l’entrée et se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

  
Au moment où il s’asseyait, son portable se remit à sonner et il décrocha, toute son attention focalisée sur sa Mission. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait que le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines et qui l’appelait à agir. Sa voix tremblait un peu quand il décrocha.

  
« Alexander Lightwood, qui dois-je abattre ? »

  
Sa phrase à peine finie, sa messagerie lui indiqua qu’il venait de recevoir un mail de l’Enclave contenant toutes les pièces dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il ouvrit chacune des pièces jointes et tomba sur le visage d’une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds platine. Son visage d’albâtre aux traits fins et ses yeux d’un vert émeraude interpellèrent le jeune Chasseur. Il connaissait sa victime.

  
« Lightwood, nous avons une proie pour vous. » Lui annonça une voix qu’il reconnu distraitement comme étant celle de son père. « La femme s’appelle Camille Belcourt. Nous avons reçu la confirmation plus tôt dans la journée qu’elle était l’auteur d’une douzaine d’homicides liés à un culte occulte qu’elle dirige. »  
« Dois-je m’occuper du culte entier ? »  
« Pas pour le moment. Une fois le Démon abattu, nous vous enverrons du renfort pour vous occuper du reste. Vous disposez de tous les éléments du dossier dans votre boîte de réception. La police s’intéresse de près à cette affaire mais n’a pas encore la moindre piste. A vous de faire en sorte qu’elle n’en trouve jamais. »

  
La voix semblait tellement impersonnelle à Alec. Il ne connaissait pas bien son père. Il avait été absent de son enfance, ne revenant que pour évaluer ses compétences. C’était un homme du nom de Hodge qui les avait entraînés, lui et ses frères et soeurs à Alicante, la ville d’origine de tous les Chasseurs d’Ombres. Robert Lightwood n’avait été qu’une ombre, une voix cassante dans l’enfance de sa progéniture. Il était l’Inquisiteur de l’Enclave, celui qui avait pour rôle de déterminer les priorités criminelles et de coordonner les Chasseurs à travers le monde.

  
« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Assura Alec, sur de lui.

  
Il avait le nom et le visage de sa victime, son adresse et il se rappelait d’où il l’avait reconnue. Elle était la Camille de Magnus, la femme qui avait brisé son cœur. Bien sur, le jeune Chasseur savait bien que son ami n’était pas non plus un ange mais depuis des mois il s’était bien comporté et, désormais, il semblait s’intéresser à des relations de longue durée. Il savait également qu’il lui cherchait facilement des excuses et qu’il ne serait plus capable, aujourd’hui, d’être une menace à quelqu’un qui lui avait montré tant de bonté.

  
« Bonne chasse alors, Alexander. »

 

* * *

 

La pluie battait les impeccables trottoirs de l’East village. Les passants et les touristes se hâtaient vers leurs destinations, rabattant sur leurs visages déjà humides leurs fines capuches et galopant parmi les flaques qui s’étalaient sur leur passage. L'hiver touchait enfin à sa fin et les New-Yorkais espéraient un printemps clément.  
Seul un homme ne semblait pas dérangé par le déluge qui frappait de nouveau la ville. Il se dirigeait lentement vers un petit immeuble en briques blanches qui paraissait bien insignifiant comparé aux belles bâtisses qui l’entourait. La grille grinça quand il la poussa mais cela ne le surprit pas, il l’avait entendue produire de tels sons une semaine auparavant.

  
Magnus lui avait souvent parlé de l’appartement de Camille situé dans un coin coquet de New-York, un bijou inattendu dans un bâtiment banal et sans prétention. Il avait maintes fois entendu vanter les qualités de sa position au troisième et dernier étage, de son imprenable vue sur une charmante avenue connue seulement des natifs du quartier. Sa visite précédente l’avait convaincu de l’attrait de l’endroit.

  
Alec avait proposé de son ami d’aller chercher ses dernières affaires chez Camille sous prétexte de vouloir l’aider à passer à autre chose pour « fonder leur relation sur des bases saines ». Après avoir effectivement trouvé les divers livres, vêtements et plans de Magnus, il avait fait répliquer les clés de l’appartement.

  
Si le jeune Chasseur éprouvait des sentiments forts (pouvait-on déjà parler d’amour ?) pour Magnus, il n’en oubliait pas sa mission et la police commençait à s’approcher de la piste de Camille ce qu’il ne pouvait permettre. Elle devrait mourir, et vite. Utiliser son ami n’avait que brièvement embêté le jeune homme qui s’était résigné à ne jamais pouvoir refuser une mission. De toute façon, songeait-il, cela ne pouvait qu’arranger ses affaires personnelles.

  
Il prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser la porte peinte en rouge de sa proie. L’entrée était étroite et donnait sur un couloir à l’épaisse moquette grise. Les murs noirs lui donnaient l’impression d’être dans un tunnel. Il ne se formalisa pas des nombreuses vestes et chaussures qui jonchaient le sol, trop occupé qu’l était à tenter de repérer la propriétaire des lieux.

  
Depuis deux semaines il suivait la jeune femme dans tous ses déplacements et il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur. Elle vivait une vie bien tumultueuse, entourée par des disciples aussi tordus qu’elle, baignant dans une attention malsaine. Elle dégageait une aura de froide détermination, comme si elle avait une revanche à prendre sur la vie et peut-être était-ce vrai. Il s’était renseigné sur l’histoire de Camille.

  
Elle avait grandi dans une famille aisée en France jusqu’à l’âge de onze ans. Un jour, alors qu’elle lisait dans sa chambre, elle avait entendu un bruit dans la cuisine et était arrivée à temps pour trouver sa mère, étendue sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. On avait appris bien plus tard qu’il s’agissait de l’œuvre d’un cambrioleur qui avait été désarmé par la présence inattendue de la maîtresse de maison et la petite Camille s’entendit alors dire qu’elle était bien chanceuse d’avoir survécu, elle qui ne voyait aucune chance dans le décès tragique de sa mère. Elle avait ensuite supporté son père pendant de nombreuses années, subissant en silence ses éclats de rage envers le monde et vers elle. Après le lycée elle avait quitté la France pour commencer une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis, mais s’était vite rendu compte qu’elle ne posait pas sur le monde le même regard que les autres. Le destin lui était redevable de tout lui avoir pris si soudainement, d’avoir gâché une vie autrefois si parfaite et elle veillerait à ce que ses désirs soient satisfaits. De là elle avait plongé dans une vie d’exaltations malsaines, de plaisirs immédiats. Camille était intelligente, brillante même, et savait comment se procurer ce qu’elle voulait sans se faire repérer. Ainsi, elle avait pu assassiner plus d’une dizaine de personnes sans être inquiétée.

  
Alec poussa doucement la porte du salon. Il trouva Camille, assise sur un énorme fauteuil en cuir bleu que Magnus aurait trouvé hideux. Dans sa main se trouvait un verre de vin dont la couleur n’était pas sans rappeler celle du sang qu’elle prélevait sur ses victimes. De son regard, elle défiait le jeune Chasseur, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

  
« Surpris ? » Demanda-t-elle.

  
Sa voix était mélodieuse et portait encore un accent qui trahissait ses origines. Alec ne put s’empêcher de se comparer à la femme en face de lui. Grande et élancée, elle avait un port de tête royal. Ses traits fins et ses mains pâles évoquaient les statues d’albâtres de la Grèce Antique. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient doucement jusqu’à ses hanches couvertes de soie rouge et ses yeux émeraudes avaient un je-ne-sais quoi d’immortel, comme si elle avait été figée dans le temps. Somme toute, Camille était une très belle femme et le jeune homme se demanda comment Magnus avait pu passer d’elle à lui, d’une beauté froide mais parfaite à… Il ne savait pas comment se décrire mais les mots « beauté d’albâtre » et « parfait » ne s’appliquaient pas à lui.

  
Il se concentra de nouveau, un peu troublé d’être attendu. « Plutôt. »  
« Je sais qui tu es, petit Chasseur, » susurra Camille. « Je sais ce que tu es venu faire, aussi. »  
« Mais comment ? »  
« Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais m’espionner sans que je ne m’en rende compte ? Je me suis renseignée sur toi, Matthew Doyle ? Quel que soit le nom d’emprunt que tu utilises ici, je sais ce que tu as fait à ces dizaines de criminels. La seule chose qui m’échappe c’est le rôle que joue Magnus dans tout ça. Comment peut-il t’être assez utile pour que tu le gardes en animal de compagnie ? »  
« Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ce que je fais ! » S’exclama Alec, cherchant dans sa poche un poignard gravé de runes.  
« Tu es un tueur sous les ordres d’une organisation qui s’appelle l’Enclave. Tu penses obéir au nom de la justice et de l’ordre en assassinant sans vergognes. C’est tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir. Je savais que tu viendrais à ma recherche, même si je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois le nouveau jouet de Magnus. »

  
Alec serra les dents. Il avait une mission à accomplir et il lui semblait désormais évident qu’il devrait tuer Camille tout de suite et maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas l’enlever pour la tuer dans un endroit plus privé, elle savait qui il était et ne se laisserait pas faire.

  
« Tu ne sembles pas effrayée. » Constata Alec.  
« Je ne le suis pas. Je n’ai pas peur de mourir. Ma vie n’a que peu d’importance dans l’univers et je me contente de savoir que ta lutte est vaine, que la justice n’existe pas en ce monde. La violence, la luxure et la peur sont comme des vers sur cette Terre, des éléments si basiques que l’on les retrouvera dans toutes les cultures quelle que soit l’époque. Cela me suffit. »

  
Le jeune homme la dévisagea de nouveau. Il savait son devoir, mais il n’avait pas l’habitude de se retrouver face à des personnes qui l’attendaient et ne se défendaient pas plus que ça. Il leva son poignard et s’approcha de sa proie, espérant une réaction mais Camille demeurait impassible, un sourire narquois figé sur son visage.

  
« Perturbé ? Fais comme si j’étais l’une de tes vermines qui te supplient de les épargner et finis en vitesse, Magnus va t’attendre. »

  
Alec hésita une seconde à deux pas de la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux et de planter son arme dans son cœur. Il sentit le sang jaillir le long de la garde et contempla son œuvre. Selon les instructions de l’Enclave, il aurait du l’égorger comme elle l’avait fait à ses victimes mais il n’aurait pas pu le faire s’il elle avait continué de le fixer. Cependant, tandis que son corps cessait de fonctionner peu à peu, il se ressaisit et accomplit sa besogne, pour la première fois à contrecœur.

  
Reposant le cadavre contre le fauteuil, il se mit face à elle et étudia son corps. Comme pour tous les meurtriers, il avait quatre runes à tracer : la rune Intrépide, Pouvoir Angélique, Sang-froid et la rune de Deuil. La symbolique était complexe : L’Enclave (Pouvoir Angélique) punissait un meurtrier (Sang-froid et Deuil) de ce qu’il pensait être un crime commis en toute impunité (Intrépide).

  
Il marqua les bras et les jambes de sa victime, encore et encore, prenant son temps pour graver dans sa chair les symboles. Il supposait, d’après ce qu’il avait constaté avant, que personne ne viendrait ici ce soir. Les disciples de Camille se réunissaient le plus souvent dans de vieilles églises à l’abandon plutôt que dans de beaux appartements.  
Une fois son travail achevé, le jeune homme s’éloigna pour constater son œuvre et jugea que cela était suffisant. Il fut encore une fois reconnaissant au système bien rodé de l’Enclave qui faisait qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de l’ADN qu’il pourrait laisser sur la scène de crime. Alec était intraçable puisque son ADN ne figurait dans aucune base de données et que les empreintes que contenait son passeport biométrique étaient celles de personnes mortes non-identifiées qui avaient été transmises à l’Enclave par des agents infiltrés.

  
Il se détourna donc de la scène et sortit discrètement de l’immeuble. Il ferma son manteau pour cacher le sang qui le maculait et se fondit dans la foule à l’extérieur, se hâtant de rejoindre son appartement. Il avait besoin de se laver et de se changer. De plus, il ressentait soudain une vive envie de voir Magnus et il savait que l’autre homme n’avait rien de prévu.

* * *

 

Deux heures plus tard il se trouvait devant la porte de son ami dans des vêtements immaculés. Personne n’aurait pu deviner, à son allure calme et à sa tenue propre et décontractée qu’il venait de poignarder une femme et que le corps serait bientôt découvert baignant dans son sang. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il était venu chercher. Peut-être était-ce le réconfort d’une parole amicale ou bien un rappel de sa propre existence, il n’en était pas certain.  
Il attendit patiemment que Magnus réponde à la sonnette et soupira de bonheur quand il entendit une voix ensommeillée demander, un peu méfiante, qui s’annonçait.  
« C’est moi. »

  
La porte s’ouvrit et Alec s’engouffra avec précipitation dans le hall de l’immeuble et gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de Magnus. Il ressentait une sorte d’urgence, un besoin impérieux de serrer son ami contre lui, de s’assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé, ce qui était ridicule parce que Magnus n’avait jamais couru le moindre danger.

  
Il arriva sur le palier pour trouver son ami appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Il ne portait qu’un jean déchiré et ce qui semblait être un kimono ouvert sur son torse étroit. En trois enjambées, Alec se retrouvait face à Magnus, à quelques centimètres après des lèvres qu’il avait embrassées quelques jours plus tôt.  
Ils n’avaient que peu parlé ces deux dernières semaines, Magnus ayant été extrêmement occupé par le travail et Alec chassant Camille, mais ils avaient d’ors et déjà établi qu’ils voulaient une relation et ce qu’ils en attendaient.

  
« Je ne t’attendais pas aujourd’hui… » Déclara Magnus en se frottant les yeux.  
« Je suis désolé, j’avais juste… besoin de te voir je suppose.. » Balbutia Alec.

  
L’homme aux yeux verts sourit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son visiteur impromptu. Le jeune chasseur le serra plus encore contre lui, fermant les yeux pour laisser l’odeur de Magnus l’apaiser. Son esprit lui souffla que peut-être était-il déjà amoureux de son ami, que peut-être l’avait-il toujours été.

  
Magnus recula d’un pas et leurs regards se croisèrent, suspendant le temps ou presque. Alec sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et il sut ce qu’il voulait instantanément. Il posa sa main sur le visage de l’autre homme et se pencha doucement. Il s’arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement des lèvres de Magnus, le laissant décider de l’embrasser ou pas.

  
Il sentit des doigts se faufiler dans ses passants de ceinture et il se laissa entraîner vers l’avant afin que sa bouche et celle de Magnus se rencontrent. Il sourit dans le baiser, conscient que malgré ce que l’Enclave pourrait en penser, là était sa vraie place. Il se pressa de plus en plus contre son amant, cherchant à profiter de l’instant présent.

  
La suite fut un peu confuse mais intense et quand Magnus le relâcha, il était hors d’haleine et dut s’appuyer contre le mur, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il ne pensait déjà plus à Camille, à la façon perturbante qu’elle avait eu de le fixer, à ses paroles, il ne se concentrait que sur la sensation des lèvres de Magnus sur les siennes, de ses mains sur ses hanches, de la douceur de ses épais cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, de la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau et de son odeur de thé, d’encre et de sucre brûlé.

  
« Entre, veux-tu ? » Lui proposa Magnus en pénétrant de l’appartement.

  
Alec le suivit et faillit le percuter quand il se retourna.

  
« Un film, ça te dit ? »


End file.
